(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a barodynamic resonator for cavitating water in a liquid mixture to form a stable emulsion.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various types of ultrasonic resonators are known wherein an element is vibrated by an electrical circuit and placed in a chamber containing a liquid mixture whereby to cause the mixture to break down in smaller liquid globules to improve the emulsion state thereof. These known devices are complex in structure, therefore expensive to fabricate, and require very fine adjustment.